Tan solo recuerdos
by C.L Lopez
Summary: Hermione Granger encuentra en plena guerra mágica, el último objeto que tenía de Draco, por lo que millones de recuerdos de su relación pasan por su mente, desde los momentos con el más puro odio hasta los del más sincero amor. Porque aunque Draco ahora sea un mortífago y Hermione su enemiga, los recuerdos no pasan desapercibidos.
1. Capítulo 1: Lo recuerdo

CAPÍTULO 1: LO RECUERDO.

Hermione estaba agotada. Su cuer o no podría superar otra batalla más y su mente no podría asimilar otro nombre de alguien inocente en la sección de desaparecidos o muertos de la radio mág ica. Tiró su varita al lado de la cama en el cuerto que compartía con Ginny de la madriguera, y se tiró encima de esta, hundiendo la cara en la lmohada para silenciar su llanto. ¿Quién había mandado hacer de la perfecta vida que Hermione se imaginaba que era vivir en el mundo mágico, una completa pesadilla? Todos los días lo mismo. Desayunos reinados por un silencio apenado, salir fuera de la madriguera, a e ese mundo al que Hermione ya no reconocía , buscar horrocruxes hasta que sus piernas no pudieran más, y lo peor, que nada más despertarse saber que era otro día sin saber nada de sus padres, otro día sabiendo que alguno de sus seres queridos podían estar en peligro. Tampoco es que tuviera mucha gente de la que estar preocupada, pero si que habín varias personas. Y aunque no supiera el paradero de sus padres, tenía de apoyo a Harry, Ron y a todos los Weasley´s. También pensaba en todos sus amigos de Hogwarts. hacia tanto que no sabía de ellos. Desde que los mortífagos tomaron el Ministerio llevando a que Hogwarts también estuviera bajo las manos de esos hijos de Banshee, no tenía ni una noticia de ellos.Y encima Snape de director. Pobre Neville pensó. Intentando animarse así misma, en vano.

Se levantó de la cama y decidió darse una ducha antes de volver a salir en busca de horrocruxes. Abrió lentamente uno de los cajones de su cómoda, sin hacer mucho ruido para no depertar a Ginny, que por fin había logrado dormirse. Revolvió el cajón buscando una bufanda que ponerse después y encontró algo que creyó perdido. Un pañuelo azul intenso, con pequeñas flores de lis blancas. Sus padres, pensó, seguido de imágenes de una bellísima calle de París donde se enamoró de ese pañuelo y se empeño en regalárselo a su madre. En un intento de recordar a sus padres, se llevó el pañuelo a la nariz, intentando aspirar algo del perfume que solía llevar su madre, pero tan solo estornudó por el polvo de los meses que estaba acumulado en él. Cuando se dispuso a volver a guardar el pañuelo con alguna que otra lágrima resbalando por sus mejillas, un golpe seco la sacó de sus pensamientos, giró hacia la cama de Ginny y se aseguró de que no la hubiera despertado. Dejó el pañuelo encima de la cómoda y se agachó a ver aquel pequeño objeto que se había caído debajo de su cama. Metió la mano, sacó aquel objeto y tan pronto como lo sinti en su mano, no quiso abrir los ojos para verlo, porque ya sabía perfectamente lo que era, y sabía que conforme abriera los ojos, millones de recuerdos inundarían su mente. Se llevó aquel colgante esmeralda al pecho, apretandolo como si le fuera la vida en ello, notando los pequeños diamantes clavandose en su piel y notando aquel ardor de la M que adornaba el mar escarlata quemándole cada rincón de su pecho. Sabía que el dueño de ese colgante seguía rondando su ahora débil y desconfiado corazón. Se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la espalda contra la pared, recordando todos y cada uno de los momentos que pasó con él, disfrtando, sufriendo, riendo, llorando.

Odiándole, amándole.

* * *

Bueno, bienvenidos a mi nuevo fic! Espero que os guste. Este fic ya lo había empezado a hacerlo hace unos meses pero lo dejé de lado. Así que he decidido volverlo a hacer desde el principio :D

Si os gusta, por fis decírmelo! y sino también. Siempre es bueno saber que puedo mejorar. ;)

Como ya tenía publicado los 3 primeros capítulos, voy a a subirlos todos y el cuarto... pero no so acustombréis, subiré un capítulo cada viernes o los fines de semana.

Ya nos veremos! Por cierto...Feliz comienzo del otoño! :D

**C.L**


	2. Capítulo 2: Theo Nott

Bueno, ya que en el primer capítulo quería que solo hubiera una pequeña introducción de la historia, aprovecho el segundo para hablaros. Tranquilos no tardaré:D. Quería empezar por deciros que va a ser una historia larga, prácticamente ya la tengo montada en mi cabeza. Los personajes, serán como son reflejados en los libros, pero siempre van a tener un toque mío, justo como pienso que tienen que ser los personajes, su personalidad, su alma y el reflejo que representan para los demás. Siempre supuse que eran así cuando leía, por lo que no tengo ningún motivo en cambiarlo, ahora que soy yo quien lo escribe.

Respecto a la trama de la historia, habéis podido observar ya gracias a la primera introducción y el título que se va a basar la mayoría en recuerdos del pasado, por parte de ambos. Siempre voy a estar saltando en el tiempo. Habrán capítulos en que estemos en Hogwarts y otros en algún remoto lugar, meses después luchando contra mortífagos. Así que si lo que queríais leer era un Dramione ligero, normalito no habéis venido al lugar indicado.

Bueno creo que ya he escrito todo lo que teníais que saber. Os dejo leer.

C.L

Narración.

_Pensamientos._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: THEO NOTT.**

Malfoy Manor, marzo de 1998. En plena guerra mágica. Actualidad.

La luz le cegó los ojos. La persiana que estaba en frente de su cama se levantó demasiado rápido para que sus ojos se acostumbrara a tanta luz. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces, antes de ver a la figura que había dejado entrar tanta luz en su oscuro cuarto, y le lanzó un grito.

-¡BLAISE! Estáte quieto, joder.-Se levantó del sillón, acompañado de un leve dolor en la espalda. Por lo que vió que se había vuelto a quedar dormido allí.- ¡Te he dicho miles de veces que no hagas eso! Ya tengo que soportar a los asquerosos elfos domésticos, no necesito una niñera que venga a despertarme siempre.

-Vamos a ver Draco, si no llego a despertarte yo, podría haber venido El señor Oscuro buscando explicaciones de por qué no se ha presentado su querido "mano derecha".- Le tiró la capa y la máscara a los pies.- Vamos date prisa, tenemos que ir a visitar a Theo y nadie nos puede ver, ya lo sabes.

El trío de Slytherin, el perfecto trío de mortífagos, los tres mejores amigos, se había desintegrado. Theo ya no era el de siempre y aún así, según él los que habían cambiado habían sido Blaise y Draco. Todo se había vuelto una nube negra sobre sus cabezas, aquellos pocos buenos recuerdos habían sido encerrados en algún pequeño lugar de sus corazones, si es que aún los tenían. Hacía tiempo que no compartían risas, ni charlas, ni siquiera peleas. Theo los había cambiado, había cambiado todo su pensamiento y su ser en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y todo por una insufrible traidora la sangre, la Lunática Lovegood. Por culpa de esa, Theo ya no creía en la causa de los mortífagos, se había negado entrar en las filas de Voldemort y luchar en tal guerra, sabía muy bien que eso supondría dañar a personas inocentes, dañar a personas que quería, dañar a Luna. Theo había suplicado a Draco y a Blaise que dejaran la causa, que abrieran los ojos de una puta vez y que vieran el daño que hacían, pero poco sirvió. Es posible que pudiera haber entrado algo de cordura en los fríos corazones de sus mejores amigos. Hasta el sabía que no podrían causar daño a los que querían, estaba claro que por ejemplo no se les pasaría por la mente hacer daño a Pansy, a Astoria o cualquiera de sus amigos de la infancia. Pero también estaba claro, que aún que no lo supieran, al participar en aquella guerra, tal y como lo hacían, haría tanto daño a aquellos que querían proteger. Theo no abandonaba la esperanza, de hacer ver a sus amigos que había algo más que la pureza de la sangre y el poder, pensaba que Draco ya habría aprendido eso gracias a cierta castaña, pero estaba claro que no fue lo suficiente para el puñetero orgullo Malfoy, o eso pensaba él. ¿Era posible que Draco siguiera sintiendo?

-Espera al menos a que me pueda vestir, ¿no?.- Le respondió Draco.- ¿Theo sigue diciendo esas estupideces?.

-Vístete rápido, joder. Sabes que si nos pillan manteniendo a Theo, no solo lo matarán a él, sino que a nosotros también.-Dijo sentándose en el mismo sillón, donde Draco estaba hace unos segundos.- Y sí, no se le va esas estupideces de la cabeza. ¿Es que no entiende que si no nos apoya a nosotros, solo apoyará a la muerta segura?.

Draco se vistió lo antes posible, cogió su máscara y salió de su habitación seguido de Blaise.

A la salida de Malfoy Manor les esperaban sus dos caballos tan negros como el carbón, Pansy, Astoria, Crabbe y Goyle.

-Debemos darnos prisa. Tenemos que llegar a tiempo a la reunión.- Dijo Pansy, escondiendo su triste rostro, bajo la máscara.

-Lo sabemos. Vayamos ya.- Contestó Draco.

Salieron todos a rápido trote de las extensas tierras de Malfoy Manor, sin mediar más palabra. El silencio los acompañaba. Típico cuando estaba juntos, solo hablaban si era necesario. Nada era como antes y no tenían porque hablar, si con ello solo recordaban. Llegaron al cabo de unos 10 minutos, a un claro en el bosque. Un pequeño agujero se asomaba bajo un árbol, al lado de un extenso lago. Cualquiera podría confundirlo con el lago de Hogwarts, por su parecido. Dejaron atados a los caballos y uno por uno se fueron tirando por el agujero. Aterrizaron en un suelo fangoso y dejaron las máscaras en una de las muchas rocas que adornaban el lugar. Se adentraron más y llegaron hasta una celda de puertas oxidadas.

-¿Quién está?- Dijo una voz, más bien en susurro.

-Theo, somos nosotros.- Contestó Blaise.- Ten, cómelo.- Abrió la puerta, y le entregó un plato de pan y varias "delicias" y un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla.

Theo estaba atado por una mano a la pared, su piel se veía más pálida de lo que era y bajo sus ojos reposaban unas grandes ojeras. Iba vestido con un simple, sucio y roto pantalón.

-¿Como está ella? ¿Bien? Decidme que está bien, por favor. Mejor, dejadme salid de aquí ya. ¡No estoy en peligro, Joder!. No he traicionado a nadie, ni siquiera entré como mortífago, no puedo traicionar.- Gritó Theo.

-Theo, Theo...Para. Sabes bien que si sales de aquí, te matarán.- Le contestó Pansy, mientras se sentaba al lado.

-Me da igual, prefiero morir yo a vivir sabiendo en la escoria que os habéis convertido todos.- Lanzó una mirada fulminante a todos.- ¡Sabéis perfectamente que estáis matando a gente inocente! ¿Que mierda tiene que ver que vuestra sangre sea pura si os compartáis como completos animales?.

-¿¡Escoria!? Escoria es en lo que te has convertido, pedazo de traidor.- Gritó histérica Astoria.- Si no es por nosotros tú ya estarías muerto, no te conviene insultarnos y da por hecho de que si no fuera porque te conozco desde que eramos niños, te habría matado con mis propias manos por traicionar a tu sangre, ¡Por traicionarnos!.- Terminó gritando mientras se iba.

Pansy fijo su mirada en el suelo ¿Tanto había cambiado la historia? Hace solo 6 meses estaban empezando su 7 curso en Hogwarts y ahora luchaban por sobrevivir, o al menos ella. Theo no dejaba de mirarlos, posando cada vez su mirada en uno, con la esperanza de que cambiaran de opinión. Cuando su mirada pasó por Draco, se quedó varios minutos hablándole a través de ella. Intentando lo imposible, intentando que los propios sentimientos que aún guardaba Draco ganasen a su frialdad, pero no sirvió para nada y la misma voz de Draco le interrumpió.

-Debemos irnos ya.- Dijo señalando hacia la salida.

Pansy se levantó y se abrazó a Blaise ara salir, quien también tenía la mirada fijada en el suelo. Goyle les siguió.

-¿No vienes, Draco?- Preguntó Crabbe.

-Sí, ahora iré.

Crabbe asintió y se fue.

-¿Vas a decirme que pensaste en lo que te dije la última vez?- Preguntó Theo.

-Vamos a ver si te entra en la puñetera cabeza Theo.- Draco entró en aquella "celda" y levantó a Theo.- Yo no tuve nada con Granger y si lo tuve, no me importó una mierda. Sino no hubiera hecho lo que hice, ¿no?.- Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su cara.

-Mientes. Simplemente mientes.

-¿Así? El que miente aquí eres tú, Theo. No soy débil como tú. No me dejé cazar por una don nadie. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que Luna solo te utilizó para averiguar sobre nosotros?.

-Acaso no será, ¿Qué ella te utilizó?.- Preguntó Theo, sonrió.- Ajá ves, hasta tú lo sabes. Fue ella la que te utilizó, no fuiste tú. Lo sabes y te duele, porque no puedes olvidarla.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Draco puso una barrera en sus pensamientos. Todo lo que tenía que ver con las risas, el amor, la satisfacción un beso, todo eso ya fue eliminado por él. Ya nada sentía y si aún quedaba algo en su interior, era tapado por otra capa de frialdad, maldad y sobretodo de una dulce venganza que algún día cobraría.

-No intentes engañarme. La recuerdas todos los días.- Theo le miró a los ojos.- ¿Crees que miento? Entonces..¿Por qué sigues llevando esto?.- Le levantó la manga de la capa, y una simple pulsera, cualquiera diría que demasiado fea y vieja, adornaba la pálida muñeca del rubio.

Sabía perfectamente que esa pulsera no era de Draco, que era de su amante, su amor prohibido, aquella chica que hizo que Draco sintiera de verdad, esa pulsera era de Hermione Granger.

-Draco. Tú sabes de quién es esa pulsera, no lo niegues. Recuerda, recuerda todo el curso que pasaste con ella.

Y Draco salió de aquella pequeña cueva, cogiendo su caballo y cabalgando hacia su casa. Saltándose la reunión de Voldemort, intento volver a tener su interior frío y malévolo, aunque fuera vano. Porque miles de imágenes de todo lo que pasó con la castaña pasaba por su mente.

Recordó cada día que pasó con ella, al igual que ella en algún otro lugar también estaba pensando en él y Draco sintió como aquella pulsera rojiza le quemaba la mano. Pero poco le importó.

Tan solo recordó.

* * *

**Sé que por ahora los capítulo son cortos, pero se irán alargando tranquilos.**

**Nos vemos más tarde :D.**

**dejad Reviews.**

**C.L**


	3. Capítulo 3: El primer encuentro

**CAPÍTULO 3: El primer encuentro, no siempre es bueno. **

Draco pasó de ir a la reunión con el Señor Oscuro, y supo que tarde o temprano se iba a arrepentir de no haber ido, pero no podía hacer nada. Que coño, era Draco Malfoy. ¿Quién podía mandarle a él, a un Malfoy? Si el Señor quería hablar que fuese él quien lo buscara. Draco, terminó inundado por recuerdos, que no pudo enterrar bajo su frialdad. Por culpa de Theo, su corazón volvió a latir durante unas horas, recordando.

* * *

1 de septiembre de 1998. Estación de King`s Cross.

Draco se levantó de su cama al grito de su madre, quien decía que si no se levantaba llegarían tarde al expreso. Fue directo a su armario y sacó unos pantalones vaqueros negros y una camiseta del mismo color. Se quitó la parte de arriba de la camiseta y se quedó observando cierto punto de su cuerpo en el espejo, pasando la mano por aquella marca que ahora mandaba en su vida.

Muchas veces pensó en dejarlo e irse corriendo, huir. Pero sabía que era un Malfoy, y que nunca abandona algo, además si con ello pudiera ocasionar algún daño a su madre o a sus amigos. Aún cuando todo el mundo creía que Draco Malfoy no tenía sentimientos, él sabía que eso era mentira, que solo era una mera máscara encima de él. Tampoco es que se equivocaran tanto, nunca admitiría que podía tener sentimientos, tampoco es que los demostrará. Pocas veces lo ha hecho, aunque se tratase de su madre. Lo que si hacía era protegerlos, a Pansy, a Astoria, a Theo, a Blaise, a Crabbe y Goyle, a su madre... Y si para eso debía seguir siendo un mortífago, lo haría. Tampoco quería dejar el apellido Malfoy por los suelos. Era una familia pura que merecía respecto, aunque tuvieran que morir gente, y mejor si eran sangres sucias.

Se terminó de vestir, y bajó las escaleras. Se encontró mientras bajaba con su padre, quién le lanzó una mirada severa. Tan típico de él no saludar a su hijo, que Draco tan solo le dio un golpe cuando pasó al lado de él. Él había hecho de todo porque su padre se sintiera orgulloso de él, pero siempre terminaba siendo el "cobarde" Malfoy, y se había hartado.

-Vamos cariño, o llegaremos tarde.- Le dijo Narcisa, cuando llegó al salón.- Los elfos llevarán tu equipaje.

Draco más que dar, lanzó sus maletas a la elfa que tenía delante, quién soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor.

Llegaron a la estación sobre las once menos cuarto, y Draco enseguida se deshizo de su madre para ir con sus amigos.

-¡Draco!- Gritó Pansy desde lejos.- ¡Cuánto tiempo!.- Le abrazó.

-Hola Pansy.- se soltó de ella.- Blaise, Theo- Sonrió mientras se chocaban la mano.- ¿Dónde está Astoria y los glotones?

-Ni idea, aún no han llegado.- Dijo Blaise mirando hacia los lados.- Venga, vayamos a buscar un compartimiento.

Iban caminando, arrollando a todo aquel que si ponía en frente. Tropezaron con un cúmulo de chicos de quinto curso, que hizo que Draco cayera al suelo.

-¡Maldita sea!, serán imbéciles.- Se levantó con ayuda de Theo.

-¡Claro que lo son! ¿No te has fijado? Son sangres sucias.- Dijo Theo mientras se reía.

- Es que no tendrían que venir a Hogwarts, deshonran la magia.- Dijo Draco, mientras se aproximaba a ellas.- Ahora mismo podríamos haceros desaparecer solo por diversión. Haceros...

-Hacerles ¿Qué? Malfoy.- Soltó Hermione, con Harry y Ron detrás.

-¡Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí!- Gritó Pansy.- Pero si es la sabelotodo de Grager.

-¡Oh pero si es la zorra de Hogwarts!- Le contestó Hermione.- Cuéntame, ¿Qué se siente al ser utilizados por todos?.

Pansy se quedó con la boca abierta, dispuesta a gritarle de nuevo.

-Atrévete a decirlo de nuevo, sangre sucia. Porque te juró que después no podrás volver a hablar de nuevo.- Le dijo Draco, en un susurro demasiado aterrador.

-¡Tú no te atrevas a amenazarla, Malfoy!.- Gritó en cólera Ron.

-¿Y quién me lo impide? ¿Cara rajada o tú?

-¡Cállate Malfoy!- Gritó Harry.

Ginny al igual que medio colegio fue haber que pasaba con tanto gritos.

-Harry tranquilo, dejálos. Venga chicos vayámonos- Dijo, mientras cogía las mangas de Harry y Ron.- Hermione, va vamonos.

-Haz caso a tu novia, Potter.- Dijo Blaise y Ginny le lanzó una mirada asesina, que hizo que Blaise sonriera de lado, gesto típico de Slytherin.

Hermione se zafó de Ginny y ando hacia Draco, con demasiada valentía.

-Solo eres un cobarde Malfoy. Eres igual que tu padre, os creéis los mejores y siento decirte que eso no es verdad. Corre a esconderte, Malfoy. Porque si sigues así vas a acabar mal, vas acabar como tu padre.

-¡Hermione!.- Gritó Ginny, cuando vio las intenciones que tenía Draco.- VA-MO-NOS.

-Esto no va a quedar así Granger, vas a sentir el haberme dicho todo eso. Corre a esconderte tú,o serás tú la que acabará mal.- Le lanzó una mirada asesina y seguido de los demás Slytherin entró en un compartimiento.

-¡Esa zorra!- Gritó Blaise.- No sabe lo que acaba de hacer.

-**Sentenciar su pena de muerte**.- Contestó Draco.- Voy a disfrutar este año.- Sonrió.

-No lo dudes.- Dijo Pansy. Todos rieron.

* * *

-Malfoy es un imbécil, Hermione, no le hagas caso.- Le dijo Harry, mientras entraban en un compartimiento.

Hermione no contestó, aún seguía un poco aturdida. Parecía que había dado justo en el punto débil de Malfoy. Lo podía ver en sus ojos. Escondían muchas cosas oscuras, se notaba. Le había dado un golpe bajo y sabía que Malfoy no se iba a quedar parado sin devolvérselo. Le conocía desde hace muchos años, y sabía que podía llegar a ser muy cruel cuando podía.

-Sí Hermione, no le hagas caso.- Dijo Ron.

- Lo sé, ya lo sé. Perdón, voy a salir un poco.

-Vale, ¿Quieres que te acompañe?.- Preguntó Ginny.

-¡No!. no...no hace falta.

-Vale...vale.

Hermione salió del compartimiento y se fue al baño. Necesitaba despejarse mucas veces se agobiaba demasiado y necesitaba su espacio.

Unos ojos grises, la siguieron con la mirada por todo el pasillo, más ella no se daba cuenta. La cara de desprecio que tenía Draco en la cara, no podía ser buena. Porque en efecto, Hermione le había dado en su punto débil y lo iba a pagar muy caro, nadie le hacía eso a Draco Malfoy, y menos una insignificante sangre sucia. Le haría daño y lo disfrutaría, siempre.

_O eso creía._

* * *

**Lo sé, este capítulo es un poco asquerosín y corto. Tal vez os esperabais más o no, pero es lo que hay. Por ahora solo puedo escribir esto xD. Creo que se me da mejor la narración que los diálogos pero...Bueno...Tranquilos que tal cuál como vaya pasando la historia, los capítulos serán mucho más largos y cañeros, pero aún así tampoco dejéis de leer, porque reo que la historia tiene una buena trama, ya juzgaréis vosotros.**

**Venga besitooooos y dejad reviews, porque sino me decís si os gusta o no, no podré mejorarlo.**

**C.L**


	4. Capítulo 4: Sangre sucia

**CAPÍTULO 4: SANGRE SUCIA, SIEMPRE SERÁ SUCIA.**

Hermione metió las manos bajó el grifo y se mojó toda la cara. Odiaba ser así, saltar enseguida cuando alguien la insultaba, ser capaz de dañar a alguien y no poder controlarlo... por mucho que ese alguien fuera Draco Malfoy. Pero dicen que una de las facetas de la vida es la del odio, la decepción... y es lo que sentía en ese momento. A veces el no poder hacer nada por la gente que quieres, duele y te lleva a hacer cosas que sabes que no quieres hacer. Hermione había sufrido mucho, más de lo que dejaba mostrar a la gente que le rodeaba. Ya no era aquella pequeña niña de once años segura de sí misma que se iba a comer Hogwarts, no...ahora no era más que otra chica a la que el miedo había podido con ella, y aunque eso le causara demasiado dolor no lo mostraba, lo encerraba bajo la falsa máscara de una Hermione que se aferraba a la felicidad. No por ello lo escondía todo bajo ironía a la hora de enfrentarse de cara a lo desconocido o a lo maligno. No por ello no podía dejar de burlarse ni discutir o dejar mal cuando de un Slytherin se tratara, o incluso el propio Draco Malfoy. Era algo que no podía controlar, descargaba su ira sin pensar en las consecuencias y aunque odiase todo aquella personalidad, o mostraba esa o mostraba la frágil Hermione siempre encerrada bajo su miedo. Fue gracias a ese miedo el que hizo que sus padres se alejaran de ella. Un _obliviate_ y pum...toda la existencia de Hermione Granger desapareció de las mentes de sus padre, quedándose sola.

Se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la pared. Se arremangó la manga del uniforme y se hizo un pequeño corte con un cristal roto que había por el suelo. "_sangre sucia" _susurró. Unas lágrimas fueron bañando sus mejillas y los recuerdos fueron inundando su mente. _Momentos con Harry y Ron, con Ginny, con sus padres... _Y en todos, defendida por ellos cuando la llamaban sangre sucia. Y parece mentira que solo dos palabras puedan destrozar la vida de alguien así. ...No se sentía capaz de hacer nada, no se sentía valiente, no se sentía merecedora de estar en un lugar como Hogwarts y el motivo no era ser una sangre sucia, sino los problemas que conllevaba serlo. Siempre siendo defendida por amigos, insultada por los demás, causando problemas a los que amas y causando asco a los que no.

-Y no puedo hacer nada, más que seguir siendo fuerte... o al menos aparentarlo...- Se levantó y volvió a lavarse la cara.

-shhh...calla Blaise, nos van a oir.- Draco le pegó un manotazo en el hombro.- Date prisa o la sangre sucia saldrá antes de tiempo.

-¡No puedo darme más prisa!- Le contestó Blaise.- Toma, termina tú. Firma si quieres.- Le pasó un botecito de un color rojo intenso.

-Vale, trae..dám..- El ruido de la puerta del baño le cortó.- Corre, va vamonos!- Tiró el bote de pintura manchando todo el pasillo y se dirigió de nuevo con Blaise al compartimiento.

Hermione salió del baño aún quitándose algunas lágrimas de la cara, cuando resbaló con un líquido roja que había repartido por todo el suelo. Se golpeó el codo y se hizo daño en el pie. Intentó levantarse, pero el codo le falló y volvió a resbalarse manchándose completamente de rojo y fue en ese momento, cuando al levantar la cabeza se fijó en la frase que adornaba la pared de enfrente... _Sangre sucia, siempre será sucia... _

y fue ahí cuando la poca fuerza que había podido conseguir encerrada en el baño desapareció, y las lágrimas volvieron a inundar su preciosa cara.

Y así la encontró Ginny-Quién había salido a buscarla- Acurrucada en la pared, manchada de rojo e intentando esconder sus lloros entre las piernas.

-¡Hermione!- Gritó Ginny.- Hermione, Hermione! ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-...- Hermione tan solo señaló la pared. Ginny se giró y cuando hubo leído el mensaje, no cabía en sí de cólera.

-Hermione!.- Le apartó los mechones de pelo y le limpió las lágrimas que caían sobre sus mejillas.- No debes dejarte insultar, no debes hacer caso a ese tipo de gente. ¡Por dios Hermione! Eres la bruja más poderosa e inteligente que he conocido nunca.

-Solo lo dices porque tienes pena de mí, Ginny. Sé lo que soy y sé que no merezco estar aquí.

-No vuelvas a decir eso nunca.- Dijo un Harry con semblante serio, que acababa de llegar junto a Ron.

-Es la verdad, Harry...- Dijo un llorosa Hermione.- Estoy harta de demostrar lo contrario.

-¿Dices no merecerte estar aqui? ¿En serio?.- Harry se agachó al lado de Ginny y le tendió un pañuelo a Hermione.- Yo no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti todos estos años, Hermione. Estoy seguro que solo con el zoquete de Ron no hubiera podido averiguar nada de la piedra filosofal..

-Ey!.- Se quejó un rojo Ron que se agachó junto su hermana y sus mejores amigos.- Pero...tiene razón Hermione. Sin ti no hubieramos podido hacer nada...¿Recuerdas en tercero? ¿Qué hubiéramos hecho sin ti y sin el giratiempos?

Hermione rió ante la cara de sus mejores amigos, mientras pensaban que hubiera sido de ellos sin ella.

-Ves. ahí está la sonrisa que queremos verte siempre.

Hermione se intentó levantar y Harry y Ron le ayudaron.

- ¡Au, mi codo!.- Se quejó cuando Ron le cogió el brazo para levantarla.

-Uff..Creo que te has roto el codo, Hermione- Dijo Ron.

-No me digas Ronald...

Harry y Ginny rieron y Ron les fulminó con la mirada.

-Vamos a llevarte al compartimiento y cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts te llevaremos a la enfeermería... y no te preocupes por esto, encontraremos al culpable.

-Creo que no hace falta ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de quién ha sido, Harry. Estoy segura de que Malfoy y sus asquerosas serpientes están detrás de esto...- Dijo Ginny, mientras levantaba un pequeña cajita verde esmeralda y con varias serpientes en relieve rodeándola completamente.- Después del numerito que has montado antes, Hermione, estoy completamente segura.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Ron.

-No tengo ni idea, pero será mejor llevar a Hermione antes al compartimiento.

Hermione se apoyó en Harry y Ron, ya que le molestaba un poco el tobillo, y se dirigieron a él.

* * *

-Tendríamos que habernos quedado escondidos allí! Me habría encantado ver la cara de la sangre sucia.- Dijo Blaise, mientras se sentaba al lado de Theo.

-Seguro que su cara era un cuadro!- Pansy rió al imaginarse la situación.

-Sí, la verdad...creo que no ha sido suficiente. Granger tiene que saber que una sangre sucia no puede amenazarnos. ¿Qué se cree?- Dijo Astoria.

-Astoria tiene razón...podríamos enseñarle modales, ¿No?- Preguntó Draco.

-Sí hay que hacer algo, no sé...hacerla creer que está loca o..

-¡Se tiene que enamorar de uno de vosotros!- Cortó Pansy a Theo..-¡Sí! No me miréis de esa forma...Sería genial ¿Es que no lo veis? La destrozaríamos desde dentro y además nunca viene mal infiltrarse en el enemigo para averiguar cosas.

La habitación se sumergió en un silencio extraño. Mientras Los chicos miraban a Pansy como si estuviera loca, esta y Astoria pensaban.

-Es una buena idea...!- Dijo Astoria, levantándose.- Y sé quien sería perfecto para esto.- Se giró hacia Theo y Draco.

-YO?!- gritó Draco.- Estás loca, ella me odia, no se fiaría de...

-De ti no idiota. Me refería a Theo.- Pusó su mirada en él y se sentó a su lado.

-Yo?

-Sí tú, Theo. Nunca la has insultado directamente y siendo sinceros, Hermione se enamoraría antes de ti que de estos imbéciles.

Pansy asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón a Astoria.

-Oye!- Dijo Blaise. Astorio le sonrió.

-Además, imagínate la de privilegios que te dará el Señor cuando se entere de que ha sido gracias a ti el haber derrotado psicológicamente a un gran pilar de Potter, y encima haber conseguido información.- Añadió Pansy.

- Tú piénsalo Theo, pero es una gran idea.- Dijo Astoria.- Bueno... ¿Pansy vamos a cambiarnos?

Pansy asintió y ambas serpientes salieron del compartimiento de los chicos y se dirigieron al suyo.

-¿Se puede saber qué ha sido eso?...¿Qué clase de plan es ese? y... ¿Por qué tú enamorarías a Granger y nosotros no?.- Preguntó Draco.

-Eso!- DIjo Blaise.

-Ni idea...A lo mejor es que soy más guapo que vosotros, o más inteligente.- Se recostó en el sillón con las manos detrás de la cabeza y pusó los pies encima de la mesita que separaba ambos asientos, mientras una sonrisa decoraba su cara.- o...

-Ya, más quisieras Theo.- Dijo Draco.- Está claro que de los tres, la sangre sucia se fijaría antes en mí.

-¿A sí? Entonces por qué voy a ser yo quien la enamore?.- Preguntó Theo

-¿Es que lo vas a hacer?.-Preguntó Blaise.

-No sé, creo que no me vendría mal ganar algún punto extra ante el Señor Tenebroso y la sangre sucia ha mejorado mucho este verano, puedo divertirme con ella...- Volvió a sonreír.-Bueno voy a ver si pillo a la señora del carrito antes de que los de primero acaben con las ranas de chocolate.

-¿Te lo puedes creer?.- Preguntó Blaise.

-No, Theo ha caído muy bajo...tener que estar con la sangre sucia solo para conseguir poder. Está loco, vale que Granger haya mejorado este verano, pero...

-Yap...-Blaise se tumbó en el pequeño sofá.- Y dime ¿Vas a hacer algo al respecto?.

-No, da igual...pero me estoy pensando la idea de "divertirme con Granger".- Un media sonrisa se formó en su cara.

Blaise también sonrió.

* * *

La cena fue tranquila, sin incidentes. McGonagall dio el discurso que siempre había hecho Dumbledore y guardaron un minuto de silencio por él.

Hermione había decidido intentar pasárselo bien con sus compañeros recordando momentos de cursos anteriores y Harry sonreía junto a Ginny y Ronpor ello. Ya hablarían con McGonagall después. Ginny ayudaba a Hermione a comer, ya que la señora Pomfrey le había escayolado el brazo desde más abajo del hombro hasta la muñeca, porque según ella ese tipo de roturas era mejor curarlas a lo muggle. Desgracia para Hermione que tendría que llevar aquella cosa durante un mínimo de tres semanas y siendo el brazo derecho le iba a costar más hacerlos deberes y todas esas cosas.

Los Slytherin no habían pasado por alto la rotura del codo de Hermione, por lo que Draco y sus amigos estuvieron riendo por un rato. Como les hubiera gustado ver su cara...

- Y bien, Theo? ¿Vas a hacerlo?- Preguntó Pansy.

-Sí y voy a empezar esta misma noche.- Contestó.- Blaise pasame el puré de patatas.

* * *

-¿Es qué no lo ha oído Profesora?- Preguntó enfadado Harry.-¡Han hecho que Hermione se rompa el brazo! y encima le han insultado.

-Lo he escuchado estupendamente Señor Potter, no estoy sorda.- Contestó McGonagall. Ron bufó.

-¿Y no va a hacer algo al respecto?.- Preguntó Ron.

-Lamento decirles que no, Wesley. Pero no tienen ninguna prueba de que se trate de Malfoy y compañia y no, Señor Potter no me sirve esa cajita.- Añadió McGonagall al ver que Harry iba a replicar.- Se le podría haber caído a cualquiera que haya pasado por ahí.

Hermione se mantenía ajena a todo, sentada en una de las sillas en frente del escritorio de la profesora. De vez n cuándo posaba su mirada en los diferentes cuadros que adornaban la sala y se dejaba llevar por la conversación. Ella ya sabía que los slytherin no se iban a llevar ningún merecido. Ella era prefecta y sabía las reglas."Si no hay pruebas no se puede acusar"

-Lo siento pero no puedo hacer nada, así que si son tan amables vuelvan a su sala común. Tú no Señorita Granger me gustaría hablar con usted.- Dijo McGonagall.

Ambos chicos bufaron y salieron del despacho maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-¿Está bien Señorita Granger? Siento no poder hacer nada en estos momentos, pero intentáremos averiguar quién fue el culpable.

-Sí, estoy bien.- Mintió.- Solo han escrito la verdad. ¿Soy sangre sucia, no? Lo siento profesora pero no creo que puedas encontrar al culpable cuando se sabe ya quien es.- Se levantó de la silla.- Ahora se me permite iré a dormir, estoy muy cansada.

McGonagall asintió y cuando Hermione iba a atravesar la puerta dijo con preocupación.

-Señorita Granger, no dude nunca que usted es la mejor bruja que ha visto Hogwarts en siglos. No se deje convencer por los que envidian.

Hermione asintió mientras le sonreía y cerró la puerta.

-Lo siento.- Dijo cuando tropezó con alguien.

-No, lo siento yo. Iba leyendo y no me di cuenta, perdona.- Theo levantó la cara y fijó su mirada en sus ojos de color miel.- Oh Granger.

-Sí, sí la sangre sucia, por favor apartate quiero ir a mi sala.

-¿Qué? Déjalo...¿Qué te ha pasado en el brazo.- Preguntó.

-¿Qué te importa?

-Ey! baja los humos...solo preguntaba.

-Lo siento. No es nada solo una caída tona.- Mintió Hermione.

-Ya veo...Por cierto siento lo de esta mañana en la estación. Draco a veces puede pasarse.

-No sabes cuánto.- Admitió Hermione mientras se miraba el brazo.

-¿Insinúas que lo de tu brazo fue su culpa?.- Preguntó Theo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? No...no ¿Sabes? Déjalo,da igual...Me tengo que ir,ya sabes a dormir.

-Adiós.- Theo empezó a caminar pero se giró y dijo.- Y Granger, me alegra haber hablado civilizadamente contigo

Hermione asintió y vio a Theo desaparecer por una de las esquinas.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?.- Hermione negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor algo confundida.

* * *

**Por ahora solo puedo daros esto...:S**

**Si os ha gustado porfis decírmelo, me harías feliz y si no os ha gustado pues decírmelo también. siempre es bueno saber que puede mejorar ;)**

**Normalmente subiré capítulos los viernes o los fines de semana y si esta vez es cierto, os lo prometo.**

**Ya nos veremos! Besis. Por cierto, ¡Feliz comienzo del otoño!**

**C.L**

**21-9-13**


End file.
